


Love me like tomorrow we're dead

by crookedspoon



Series: No Nuptials Necessary [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, POV Dick Grayson, Pie, Spooning, Wife Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Jason has not one, but two delicious surprises in store for him tonight.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: No Nuptials Necessary [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298645
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142
Collections: Fluff Bingo





	Love me like tomorrow we're dead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Warm" square at my [fluffbingo card](https://crookedspoon.dreamwidth.org/212282.html).
> 
> Happy Pi(e) Day, everyone! Hope y'all are staying safe. This one's for the sweet anon who asked for a pink apron night almost a year ago (if this was you - hi, I'm happy you're seeing this! - lmk, so I can gift this to you). I was so psyched to get this request, but I'm absolute garbage at giving people what they want. Sorry for that. I strive to get better at this. Anyway, I feel like I've been going too hard with all the fics I wrote this month and thought we could all use something simple and sweet. Et voilà.

A mouth-watering scent of baked goods greets him in the landing, and it brings a smile to his lips -- the first of that day. Murder-suicides are never fun, especially if small children are involved. His stomach reminds him that it's been clamoring for food for the past three hours. With the gruesome images of the crime scene fresh in his mind he'd had no appetite. Even getting his lunch down had taken until way into the afternoon.

He can set all that aside now. (Never mind that he's brought case files home with him, just to have something different to think of in case he couldn't sleep.) Even that small evidence that Jason had been here eases the tension he carries, like sinking into a warm bath that's just the right temperature.

There's disappointment mixed into that comfort; it was only the trace of Jason's presence that greeted him and not the man himself. Dick is used to at least hearing him puttering around somewhere -- washing the dishes, clattering with pots and pans, folding the laundry away, or just generally straightening up the pad -- even if he's not popping his head around the corner to welcome his husband home.

Tonight, there's nothing, only the ticking of the oven as it cools down.

Dick ignores his yearning for togetherness as he toes off his shoes, takes off his belt, and loosens his tie. He's been coming home to an empty apartment night after night for years before Jason entered his life, and managed just fine.

He follows his nose into the kitchen to finally inspect the fragrant gift that Jason has left him.

Sitting on a cooling rack atop the counter is a perfect pie.

Even more perfect than that, however, is the figure of a sleeping Jason curled over the kitchen table with his cheek resting on his oven mitts.

Seeing Jason here, safe and sound, makes something settle inside Dick. His shoulders relax and a fond smile steals itself onto his lips. He fetches a blanket from the living room and, approaching Jason on silent feet, drapes it carefully over his shoulders.

Not carefully enough as it seems, because Jason's head snaps up and around, enabling him to scan his surroundings.

"It's just me," Dick says in a quiet voice and takes a step back so Jason can take him in.

At the sound of Dick's voice, Jason stiffens and whips his head around toward the oven. Dick surmises that he needed to check if it was off, because a second later his tense shoulders visibly drop in relief.

"Oh, hey," he says finally and scrubs his hands over his face.

"I didn't think I'd see you after yesterday." Dick uses the moment to close the gap between them and run his hand gently over Jason's curls. "I roughed you up quite a bit."

"It was good." With a long exhale, Jason leans against the back of the chair. "I'm just sore, is all."

"And taking care of yourself now, I see." Dick traces the neck strap of the apron Jason is wearing.

It's a soft pink with a little frilly border and Dick knows the joy he's feeling is plain on his face. He's one hundred and thirty percent down with what it represents.

Jason shrugs, then winces. "Thought you could use a break."

Dick grins broadly and strokes Jason's cheek. "That's very thoughtful of you."

Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, he bends down to give Jason a quick, soft kiss.

"My sweet wife," he adds in a murmur.

Jason looks away, but his lips quirk, and that's enough of a win for Dick. He slides down into a crouch, loosely encircling Jason's hips with his arms and resting his head on his thigh, hoping he found a spot that's not bruised.

"I've been thinking about this all day." It's not entirely true; he's been busy writing reports. But Jason's always in the back of his mind one way or another, he might as well have been. "Coming home and getting to wrap you in my arms again." Dick sighs. "What more can I ask for?"

Jason, for once, has no snide comment on his lips. He just rubs Dick's shoulders and scratches the back of his head. Warmth spreads through Dick. He could fall asleep right here. If his stomach weren't digesting itself by now.

"Sorry, dinner's cold," Jason says once Dick's stomach has finished rumbling. "It'll take just a moment to reheat."

Jason grips the edge of the table to heave himself up, but Dick stops him.

"Never mind dinner. Can I have a slice of that pie already? It smells delicious." Dick smiles up hopefully. "Just like you do, by the way."

Hints of caramel cling to his skin and the saliva is all but spilling from Dick's mouth.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not on the menu tonight."

"You never disappoint, my sweet wife," Dick says, watching Jason cut the pie into neat slices. "I'll be just as happy inhaling you as I am devouring you. Though I'd be ecstatic if you'd allow me a nibble or two."

"Eat your pie, honey. Before you come up with more eating-related euphemisms."

Jason slides a plate with a generous helping of pie on it over to Dick, who jumps up and almost sticks his nose right into the filling. It's a cherry pie and it's still steaming, the aroma of warm fruit and cinnamon creating a symphony in Dick's olfactory system.

"Oh God, that's heavenly," Dick coos as he brings a forkful to his mouth. As soon as his lips close around it, Dick's eyes slide shut and he moans. The taste is almost unbearably good. Sweet and tart just the right amount of gooey. Dick wants to tell Jason just _how_ good it is, but he can't stop moaning from the sheer pleasure it creates in his mouth.

Jason is holding himself up on the counter and his gaze is hungry. Or maybe it's sleepy and Dick is reading too much into it.

"Oh my God, Jason," he says and takes another bite, speaking with his mouth half-full, "this is _so_ good. So, so good."

Brushing a crumb from the side of his mouth, he all but jumps toward Jason to let him have a taste of this divine pie that he brought into this world. Jason's lips close around the fork and his eyes flutter shut.

Dick watches him chew and is overcome with the violent urge to kiss him.

He sets his plate onto the counter, waits just long enough for Jason to open his eyes again, nod, and say, "Yup," before he cups his head and gives in to his desire. Jason tenses in surprise at first, but then opens up to him and kisses him back.

The pie's cherry flavor lingering on Jason's tongue makes it impossible for Dick to stop moaning into the kiss. He breaks it for just a second to steal some filling from the plate with his thumb, only to swipe it across Jason's lips and suck it off again.

Jason snorts but lets it happen and Dick is so attracted to him just then. Their lips are sticky and sweet, but nothing's sweeter than Jason's approval, or at least his acceptance of Dick's quirks.

"You're delicious," Dick purrs, smoothing his hands down Jason's back.

"My pie turning you on that much?" Jason asks with a smirk as he shifts his thigh against Dick's crotch. Oh. Dick hadn't even noticed he's been getting hard. He's been too busy orgasming in his mouth.

"Guess I'm _pie-_ sexual," he says and winks.

Jason rolls his eyes.

"But don't worry," Dick continues and gobbles up another forkful. "This is all the sex I need tonight."

"You're so corny."

"Tell me honestly you don't love it when I praise your culinary skills."

Dick doesn't give him the chance to lie. He pulls Jason in another kiss. Or another dozen.

"Pretty hard to tell you anything," Jason mumbles into the kiss, somewhat out of breath, "when you're this hellbent on keeping my mouth shut."

"Pretty wives deserve plenty of kisses." Dick punctuates his statement with noisy pecks to the corner of Jason's mouth. "And you, sweetheart, are the prettiest of them all."

"It's a light pink," Jason points out. "You can tone down the sugar."

"Is that so? I guess you need to wear pink more often so I can learn all the different nuances."

Jason snorts again. It's just as cute as it was the first time. "You wish."

"You know I do," Dick says with another saucy wink.

He grabs his plate and very audibly enjoys the rest of his slice.

"Do you want me to reheat your dinner now?" Jason asks, vaguely gesturing at the covered pots.

"Later, honey. Before patrol." Dick straightens from where he's hunched over his plate, swallows, and smiles. "All I want now is another slice and you in bed next to me."

There's arch in Jason's eyebrow that Dick can't interpret. He might be surprised that Dick would want to turn in already, or he might be silently reprimanding Dick for being greedy and wanting his dessert before his veggies. Or for suggesting he might eat in bed, which, for the record, was not what he meant.

Jason is his main dessert, to be savored all on his own, without cross-contamination from other sources. At least for now. At some later point in time, Dick might want to add whipped cream.

_Ooh._

Perking up, Dick zips over to the fridge and opens it. Sure enough, there's a bowl of handmade whipped cream. It's not as much fun as store-bought spray cans but it's miles better.

"Honey, you're the best."

He adds a generous serving to his slice of pie, smothering it in white lather, before closing the fridge with his hips and leaning back against the counter. He already knows this taste of heaven is going to knock his feet out from under him, so it's best to have some support.

And he's right. It's rich and flavorful, and so good he might actually be able to come from just that.

"Oh my God, is this coconut?"

"Yup." Jason manages to look pleased with himself despite his apparent stiffness.

Dick presses the back of his hand against his mouth. "I need a moment. This is too good to handle."

It reminds him of the time when Jason had made rice pudding with coconut milk and it had blown Dick's socks clean off. Jason spoils him rotten with his creations.

"You can go get ready for bed, if you like. I think I need another minute alone with this beauty."

"Please tell me you're not gonna fuck it."

"Don't even joke about it." Dick is appalled at the suggestion. There may have been times when Dick came over Jason's spinach and made him eat it, but seriously, it was spinach. Dick did him a favor. "This pie is sacred. Hands off, I swear. And dick, too, of course."

Jason eyes him dubiously for a second, but then nods and shuffles off. He tries not to let it show, but his movements are sluggish and deliberate. A heady mixture of guilt, satisfaction, and desire swirls through Dick. He did that. And Jason let him do it. That knowledge alone makes him breathe deeper.

Dick sinks down on a kitchen chair and takes his sweet time polishing off his plate, closing his eyes and twisting the fork in his mouth with gusto. He can imagine that his enjoyment might have something pornographic about it and he does not want to be called out on it, for once. It's easier to concentrate on the cascade of flavors when he doesn't feel like he's putting on a show.

Since it's a pink night, Dick is a good husband and rinses of his fork and plate, dries them off and puts them away. Anything to make his wife's life a little easier.

On his way to the bedroom, he strips off his uniform and folds it over a chair. Can't take all of Jason's chores away. And besides, he'll need it again tomorrow.

Jason has left the lights on for him and has an arm slung across his eyes to shield them. He's no longer wearing the apron, but it's not back in its drawer. It hangs from a peg on the wall, a visual reminder.

"Do you need anything?" Dick asks as he pulls on some pyjama bottoms. "Painkillers, sleep meds, muscle relaxants?"

"Just rest," Jason rumbles, barely audible anymore.

"As you wish."

Dick flicks off the light and slips on top of Jason, careful not to lean any of his weight on him. He just wants to rain down some more kisses on him. And, well, yeah, rub against him a bit, with no particular goal in mind other than the pleasure of simply doing so.

Jason doesn't seem like he would be into more, anyway, and pink nights are all about a soft touch. Dick doesn't want more than touch either, and the comfort of Jason's warmth in his arms.

Dick lies down next to Jason and settles in. His fingers run the entire length of Jason's arm in a soft caress. He can think of few things nicer than this.

Jason's breathing is deep and even, and Dick thinks he might have fallen asleep already. A fond smile curves his lips at the thought that Jason is comfortable enough to nod off next to him. How far they've come in knocking down each other's walls.

After a few more moments, Jason rolls to his side with a groan and lets himself be spooned. Dick places a kiss onto the top of Jason's shoulder and rests his left hand on top of Jason's, feeling their rings slide against each other. He barely notices his anymore when he wears it, but intimacies like this can still call attention to it. That makes them all the more significant, somehow.

Jason, who gets off on harsh and humiliating treatment, nevertheless allows Dick to treat him sweetly and doesn't even balk at it so much anymore. It's still there, that sense that Jason thinks he doesn't deserve any of it, and maybe Dick is the wrong person to beat it through Jason's thick skull.

But he's damn well going to try for as long as Jason will let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Stardust" by IAMX.
> 
> For the record, I like spinach. But nothing beats broccoli.


End file.
